Most parents of small children, at one time or another, have experienced the problem of a curious child who, often repeatedly, pulls much or all the toilet tissue off a conventionally suspended roller. The consequence is threefold: the toilet tissue is essentially lost for use and must simply be discarded; a very considerable mess is made; and the child, often fascinated by the results, will be reinforced to undertake a repeat performance.
Thus, those skilled in the art will appreciate that it would be highly desirable to provide both an accessory fixture for integrating with conventional toilet tissue dispensing apparatus and an integral toilet tissue dispensing assembly, both working on the same principal by which this problem will be eliminated without undue inconvenicence to persons other than the child. It is to these ends that my invention is directed.